


Love Me Or Don't

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert, Sexual References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many RvB x Reader oneshots. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go with me? (Caboose)

  "(Y/n?)" A voice called from the doorway. You set down your book, turning to see Caboose standing nervously in the doorway. "Can I come in?" He glanced everywhere but at you. 

  "Sure. Are you feeling alright?" You spun the chair around and watched him play with the hem of his shirt. Caboose crossed the room to you cot and sat down, still not looking at you.

  "I'm fine, just fine, what makes you think I'm not? Haha." He laughed nervously. You stood and sat next to him, noticing how he tensed and shifted away. You frowned.

  "No, are you feeling sick?" You brought a hand up to his forehead and he grabbed your wrist and pushed you away. "Did I do something wrong?" You asked, pulling your hand from him.

  "N-no! I mean a little bit, but not really-" He threw his head into his hands. "Don't be mad at me." You gave a small smile. 

  "I won't, I promise." You took his hand and squeezed it softly. He stopped playing with his shirt and finally looked at you with big blue eyes. He still trembled slightly, but looking at you seemed to make him melt.

  "I like you like Church likes Miss Texas." He smiled, waiting for your answer. "And I want you to go with me and be my real girlfriend?" He continued, and you smiled.

  "Sure, Caboose. But why were you so nervous?" You put your hand on his gently.

  "Because Tucker said you hated me." He stated. You rolled your eyes. You'd murder him later, but Caboose was too happy for you to want to leave at the moment.


	2. Worry (Sarge)

  "Sarge will love these!" Donut suggests, waving the heat away from the freshly baked cookies. You raise an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. 

  "Sarge has a sweet tooth?" You hop on the counter and shut the oven with your heel. Donut grins, taking one of the cookies you'd baked earlier and throwing it to you. "You are magic Donut." You say, taking a bite. 

  "Such is my nature." He shrugs. "But yeah, Sarge loves sweets." You make a face at him. "What?" He asks.

  "Hadn't pegged him as that kind of dude. Next you'll tell me he loves kittens." You finish the cookie.

  "Don't be silly, he's allergic to cats." Donut shoves the plate of treats into your hands. "Now go! I'll finish the rest." He shoves you out of the kitchen. 

  You walk down the dark hallway, past the living room where you swear Grif and Simmons were making out and or arguing, to the study of your Sergeant. You knock on the door frame and lean against it. "What?" The gruff voice comes from the man who's turned around. 

  "It's the blues, Sir, they killed Grif and Simmons and Donut won't stop crying." You say, completely monotone. He frantically turns around and points his shotgun at you. "Sarge-"

  "Where are those dirty blues? Did they get'cha too, (y/n)?" He practically tackles you, holding you close.

  "Sarge I was joking." He doesn't move but awkwardly let's you go. "I'll leave these here then?" You set the plate down on his desk, and he sits down again. You go to leave but he stops you.

  "(Y/n) I'm tired." You stop and lean against the door again, your back to him. "I already worry about the lotta ya'. So you just startled me." He continues. You hear him stand from the chair, but still don't turn. 

  His arms surround you, and you sink back into his chest. "I'm sorry, Sir." You say, going to leave once more until a shaky breath and a sniffle sound. 

  You stay like that until he lets go. "Thank you, Soldier." He goes to sit and you leave. 

  "Your welcome, Sarge." You mutter. Donut stops you excitedly. "He said thanks." You push by and try not to feel sad for your sergeant. 


	3. Pick Up Lines (Tucker)

  "I brought my library card!" The aqua soldier calls after you, you flip him off. "Aw don't be like that, baby! I'll do all the finger work! Bow Chicka Bow-" You slam the door angrly. 

  You flop onto the cot, hearing Church yell something about how Tucker shouldn't harass the rookie. "Moron." You hiss to yourself, and throw your hands on your face. He shouldnt effect you this much.

  Your a soldier for crying out loud! You'll just have to confront him later. But right now you need a nap.

* * *

  "So did you dream about me last night?" He whispers into your ear. You're in a sports bra and sweatpants, hair pulled into a messy bun and you practically choke on your cereal. "Don't choke yet, we aren't even in the bedroom." He grins.

  "Do you even hear yourself?" You ask turning and  narrowing your eyes at him. He seems taken back because you haven't acknowledged him aside from a 'hello' since you got here. 

  "Yeah, but I'd much rather hear you. Bow Chicka Bow Wow." You groan and turn to the bowl and try to tune him out. But that's hard when he sits next to you, rubbing his shoulder to yours. 

  "Stop." You order. "Why are you even up this early?" You look to him again, Caboose and Church are both  still asleep. He shrugs.

  "To keep the rookie company." He smiles genuinely. You sigh, rolling your eyes.

  "I can't tell if your actually a nice guy or if you just want to get in my pants." You push away the bowl as Church is dragging a half asleep Caboose out. 

  "Rookie can I have some help?" He asks causing you to laugh and roll your eyes. 

  "That's not even a joke, how can you laugh at Church and not me?" Tucker scoffs. 

  "Haha." You say monotone. Tucker glares and you smile innocently. "Oh how the turns have tabled." You go to take a sip of coffee. 

  What Tucker says next makes Caboose shoot up, Church to freeze, and you to spit out your drink. 

  "I wanna fuck you over a table."

  "Hey Chicka Bump Bump."


	4. Promise (Doc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated.

  You flinched from the needle Doc kept trying to push into your arm. "C'mon, everyone needed to have this done it's not bad." You shake your head, pushing his hand away. "Please can we just finish this?" 

  "Yeah, but I'm  _not_ letting you stick a needle in me." You hop off the table, but Doc grabs your arm. "Just forget it!" You pull away, but his grip tightens immediately.

  "I don't think so. This is important and ask anyone, it doesn't hurt." He pulls you back to the table and softens his eyes. "I promise it won't hurt." You stare for a moment and sigh.

  "Can I hold your hand?" His face coats in a blush at you. He nods and you grip his hand tightly. He puts in the needle and you whimper, tightening your grip. "You said it wouldn't hurt!" You yell and he gives you a smile.

  "I lied." He puts a band-aid over the insertion and pats your head. You scoff.

  "Doc? More like Dick."

  "Simmons' first name is Dick."

  You laugh. "Makes sense. Thanks for holding my hand." 

  "Anything for s-someone so p-p-pretty." He mumbles. You pretend you don't hear.


End file.
